


Phones

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hockeyween 2016 [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, Mild Mild Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: Jamie really needs to remember to pick his phone up on a night out.





	

Jamie frantically checked his pockets as the Stars stood up to leave the bar, unable to find his phone. He couldn’t find it and immediately rushed back to the table to check underneath it, on top of it, in between the cushions of the long seats they’d been sitting on. Not there, he collapsed onto one of the seats, defeated.  
  
Tyler and Jordie had followed him and watched him with a frown.  
  
“I just checked the bar,” Tyler sat down opposite him. “No one’s handed your phone in. There’s been plenty handed in, but none that fit your phone’s description.”  
  
Jamie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That had notes that I wanted to use for a captain’s talk on it. If someone’s pinched it, they could reveal the info online.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s just fallen into someone’s pocket. Sharpy probably picked it up.” Jordie pulled his own phone out and slid it across the table to his brother. “Ring it. At least then you’ll know if someone has it.”  
  
“If they answer.” Jamie groaned as he unlocked his brother’s phone, finding his number and dialling it quickly.  
  
At first, there didn’t seem to be any pick up, the dialling tone going on and on, and then, as Jamie was about to hang up, it clicked.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Silence.  
  
“Hello? Who answered this phone?”  
  
There was nothing; just a short giggle coming down the phone to him, and then whoever had answered hung up.  
  
Jamie stared at his brother’s phone, a frown on his face as he redialled. Jordie raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What just happened?”  
  
“Someone answered and just giggled down the phone.”  
  
“Sounds like Sharpy.”  
  
“The giggle didn’t sound like Sharpy’s.”  
  
The phone continued to ring and, just like last time, someone picked up just before it went through to voice mail. This time, Jamie didn’t have to say anything before the giggle came again. It was longer this time, and Jamie listened. It was raspy, as if whoever was giggling didn’t giggle often.  
  
“Who is answering this phone?”  
  
The giggle didn’t come this time; instead, it was a short, sharp laugh, almost a bark and then it hung up.  
  
Jamie tried one more time, and was granted the sound of the sharp laugh barking in his ear until they hung up after a minute and half, his questions going unanswered.  
  
Jamie scowled and slid his brother his phone back, standing up sharply. “If this is the guys, I’m going to get them on extra drills for a month.”  
  
Tyler chuckled and Jordie smiled as he stood, making his way to the door. Tyler and Jamie followed, and Jamie sighed.  
  
“I’m gonna get killed if those notes end up online.”  
  
Tyler wrapped his arm around Jamie, squeezing his shoulder softly. “Chin up, Jim-Jam. I’m sure it’s just the guys playing a really good practical joke on you.”  
  
Jamie nodded, but continued to sit in his misery as they walked towards a cab on the side.  
  
“Come on, I’ll take you home.”  
  
Jamie followed Tyler into the cab and stared outside, miserable.  
  
The journey went quickly and soon, the two men were outside Jamie’s house, laughing, the lost phone forgotten for now.  
  
“Why don’t you stay for a while?”  
  
Jamie smiled as he headed inside and Tyler didn’t even have to acknowledge what Jamie had said for them both to know he would be staying the night.  
  
They headed into the living room, only for Tyler to bump into Jamie as he froze in the doorway, light just switched on.  
  
There, on the coffee table, sat Jamie’s phone, in the same place it had been all night when he had forgotten to grab it on his way out.


End file.
